


Continuing the Process

by AgentCodywolf



Series: Star Wars: My Clone Days [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to In the Beginning...Attack of the bounty hunters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, how does it feel to actually go on a mission without your Jedi, Codes?" Rex nudged Cody as they made their way through the clone compound. The 212th had arrived here three days ago and had base completely set up, but Cody had just arrived after leaving Obi-wan and Anakin on Naboo.

"Ask me after we're done here and the Jedi will be here in a few days. They just had to finish things up on Naboo," Cody growled as he glared at everything around him.

"What's bothering you? You've crabby since you ran into that bounty hunter on Ossus," Rex frowned. Cody had been very moody, even with the Jedi, since he had nearly been killed by a bounty hunter on Ossus trying to follow up on a lead on the where-abouts of Dooku. The Jedi had also been very pushy on having Cody around a Jedi at all times. "Will you ever tell me what happened there?"

"No," Cody growled, lengthing his stride so he moved away from Rex. "I will speak to you later, Captian."

"I'm only trying to help!" Rex called after him.

"I don't need help, Rex! The Jedi think they know what I need and now you think you need to add to the mess!" Cody growled, turning to face Rex. The men around them stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Cody," Rex took a step towards him. Cody started to turn away from him, but then it was like something hit him in the chest. Cody grunted, grabbing at his chest as he stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Rex rushed forward,"Cody!" He fell to his knees, seeing the burn mark on Cody's armor. He looked up at the men,"He's been shot. Get me a medic and some of you go check the perimeter. I want to know if he was attacked from inside this compound or outside it! Now!"

"Yes, sir," a clone nodded before herding others off. Rex turned away, back to Cody.

"Come on, Codes. Answer me," Rex started pulling off Cody's armor.

"Stop, Rex," Cody hissed. Rex didn't listen, pulling the armor off. There was a hole through Cody's right shoulder, thankfully no where near anything vital, but it was still bleeding badly.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with what you aren't gonna tell me, right," Rex grunted as he applied pressure to the wound.

"Yeah," Cody winced. "That bounty hunter wasn't after that offical on Ossus. He was after me."

"Why?" Rex frowned. Running feet could be heard coming towards them.

"Cause I some how pissed Dooku off. The Jedi have a theory on that, but I didn't believe them. That is, until now," Cody glanced at Meds as he knelt down next to them.

"I had Odds contact Kenobi," Meds grabbed some stuff from his kit. "From the part of the conversation I heard, he was mad. He'll be here in a few hours, or less."

"You shouldn't have called him," Cody sighed. "He's gonna be mad and mad Jedi aren't fun to be around."

"Well I don't care. You are seriously hurt and he seems to be the only person in this entire universe who can get you to think straight," Meds grumbled as he bound the wound. "You were lucky. Two inches over and you wouldn't be talking to us. Mind telling me why you were shot?"

"He pissed a Sith off," Rex said as he wiped his hands off on the offered wipe.

"Thank you, Captian Obvious," Cody growled. "It was probably just a miss fire or something."

"Which one, Dooku or Ventress?" Meds ignored Cody.

"Dooku. Probably still mad about being left in a cave all by himself," Rex shrugged. "Explains a lot, though. Cody never did like being made to sit on the side lines."

"No. He always had to be in the thick of it,"Meds nodded as he put his things away. "I say two days in the Medbay and he'll be able to do light work."

"HE is right here and can hear you," Cody growled.

"I might give him a sedative so he can get some rest," Meds reached back into his kit.

"I'll hold him down for you," Rex offered.

"You lay a finger on me and I will show you how it feels to be run over by a rancor," Cody hissed.

"Oh, you're no fun," Meds sighed, closing his kit. "Rex, help me get him up. Don't worry sir, I've had this bed ready for you for a long time. In a corner with a door leading to the command center. A lovely view, if I do say so myself."

"Just take me to my quarters. You can visit me there," Cody glared at Meds as he and Rex helped Cody stand.

"Sir, at this point and time, you do not out rank me. You are injured, therefore, you are under my care and if I don't do this, Kenobi will have my head," Meds scolded as he and Rex started leading Cody away.

"At least grab my blaster," Cody pleaded.

"I'll have Echo come grab it," Rex chuckled. "You need to rest so you're ready to argue with Kenobi in a few hours."

"Oh, joy."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Obi-wan, calm down."

"He had to come out here after I told him he couldn't!"

"You think you could stop him? He's as stubborn as you!"

"He disobeyed a direct order!"

"We do that all the time."

"He never disobeys orders!"

"He learned it from you."

"You're not helping!"

Cody sighed, closing his eyes,"They're here."

"We noticed," Meds chuckled as he rewrapped Cody's shoulder. Rex chuckled from the chair by Cody's bed as the tent flap was thrown open.

"Cody," Obi-wan growled as he marched into the tent. He stopped at the edge of the bed, crossing his arms and glaring down at the injured commander.

"Kenobi," Cody frowned, glaring back. Anakin moved in over by Rex, trying to hide a smile as the pair argued silently.

"Obi-wan," a stern voice said from the tent entrance and Obi-wan was forced to look away, which was good for Cody, because Meds took that moment to tighten the bandage. In the doorway stood Mace Windu and a young, blonde woman in black knee-high boots, black pants, brown long-sleeved shirt and a white vest. "Is he the reason we came all the way here? Because you're commander was injured?"

"Yes he was injured, but that is not the only reason we're here," Obi-wan sighed as he turned back to Cody. "You still don't know who did it."

"That doesn't mean that they did it," Cody hissed through clenched teeth as Meds tested his right arm.

"And it doesn't mean they didn't do it. I told you! I ordered you to stay on Courasant," Obi-wan growled.

"I am not going to sit in a desk while my men risk their lives. I haven't been attacked in months!" Cody pointed out.

"I would love to hear the end of this conversation, but I think a few of us would like to know why the commander was shot in the first place,"Rex cut in.

"Dooku has been having him hunted since Dantoonie and we only found out after the incident on Ossus," Obi-wan glared at Cody.

"So that is why all the bounty hunters have gone missing," the woman spoke up. "My people have been having trouble tracking them lately."

"Who is she?" Cody raised an eyebrow, smirking at Obi-wan.

"No, Cody," Obi-wan growled. "This is Duchess Satine of Mandalore. She wanted to come see a Clone camp, so what better time than the present."

"Aw, okay," Cody chuckled, then winced.

"How long, doc?" Obi-wan sighed as Meds finished wrapping up Cody's shoulder.

"At the most, two days. I think one of you may want to stay, just to make sure he stays," Meds nodded as he cleaned his stuff up. "His armor is over on the table. I'll leave you alone."

Anakin picked up the chest plate as Meds left. He stuck his finger through the hole,"You were lucky. Looks like a rookie shot. A young bounty hunter, new to the job."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Cody growled as he stood. "Rex, go grab my spare from my quarters."

"Where do you think you're going?" Obi-wan moved into Cody's way.

"To do my job. Some one is out there trying to kill me, Kenobi! I can't sit around and make an easy target!" Cody growled.

"We will take turns staying with you. The others will start looking things over," Obi-wan pushed him onto the bed. "Why don't you tell Satine about your ideas for reform."

"What?" both shouted as the others rushed out.

"No better way to learn out the proffesion then from the proffesional!" Mace yelled as they headed out.

Cody and Satine starred at each other, sizing each other up. Cody didn't like her, she looked like she had a lot of secrets,"So, Duchess of Mandalore, huh?"

"Yes, I am," Satine sat. "But you may call me Satine."

"And you may call me Cody," Cody nodded. "So, you're the young gal Kenobi protected when he was a padiwan."

"Yes," Satine blushed a bit. "Did he tell you?"

"No, but I have ways of finding out," Cody chuckled. "So, what do you want to know?"

"He was shot right here?" Mace asked Rex. They stood where only hours before Cody had been laying.

"Yup," Rex nodded, looking round.

"What was he doing?" Obi-wan frowned as he paced out a good area around them.

"Argueing with me," Rex shrugged. "He's been crabby a lot lately, so I just asked why and he flew off the handle."

"He hasn't been sleeping well, either," Odds added as he leaned against a tent post. "He gets up a lot and paces around his quarters."

"He's stressed over this," Anakin nodded.

"Wouldn't you?" Obi-wan said softly as he survayed the area. "A proffesional did this."

"Why do you say that. The shot was horrible," Mace frowned.

"We're in the middle of camp. It either was a very lucky shot by a rookie or a proffesional," Obi-wan knelt down by where Cody had laid. "Cody was lucky the proffesional was shooting to miss."

"How can you tell?" Odds frowned.

"The angle of the shot, for one thing," Anakin nodded. "Plus, by where Cody was standing, they had an open shot if they wanted to kill him."

"So, someone wants him alive?" Rex hissed. "To torture?"

"Dooku wants to do the honor himself I'm guessing," Obi-wan sighed.

"Why does Dooku hate him so much?" Rex sighed.

"Dooku got beaten up by someone who doesn't have any Force powers. It pissed him off," Mace looked around. "Anyone notice how quiet it is?"

A scream cut through the air like a knife.

"Satine!" Obi-wan yelled as he took off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, if you keep doing stuff like this, you're going to give Obi-wan a heartattack," Satine chuckled as she helped Cody take a lap around the med tent.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Cody grimaced.

"You two are more stubborn than a bunch or bantha's," Satine sighed.

"That why you like him so much?" Cody glanced at her.

Satine blushed, stopping them both,"Commander, you know it will never happen."

"Well, with all due respect, but never is not in my vocabulary," Cody chuckled.

"No wonder he respects you so much," Satine smiled. "You always know what to say."

"Of course he does," someone hissed behind them and they both turned to see a Twi'lek holding a blaster rifle, aimed at Cody's head. "It's time to die, commander."

A shot rang out and Satine screamed. Cody wrapped an arm around her, sheilding her from the Twi'lek, who had a hole through his head,"Always gotta be a step ahead, ma'am." He led her back into the med tent, sitting her on his bed, sitting next to her as she shook.

"He...he was going to shoot you," Satine gasped. "He had the gun pointed at your head."

"It's alright," Cody whispered as he heard running feet. "You need to calm down, okay. Obi-wan is coming and you know how he gets."

Satine nodded, taking a deep breath as the others rushed in. Cody's arm was already at his side and he had shifted away from her.

"What happened? " Obi-wan looked around. "Why did you scream?"

"Out back you'll find the assasin," Cody set his pistol on the bed. "Satine was just taken by surprise, that's all."

"What were you doing out of bed?" Obi-wan growled as Anakin and Ahsoka rushed out of the tent. "You both could've been killed!"

"But we weren't," Cody said calmly. "We are fine and both of us are breathing."

"Cody," Obi-wan growled. Before he could get any farther, Mace stepped in.

"Obi-wan, if you could get the Duchess back to her quarters," Mace said firmly. His scowl deepened when Obi-wan turned to argue. Obi-wan sighed before nodding and turned to Satine.

"Shall we?" Obi-wan offered her his arm. She nodded, standing , letting him lead her from the tent.

Mace turned to Cody,"Do you find it entertianing to risk your health?"

Cody stood, glaring at Mace,"No I don't and you know it. I wasn't planning on being attacked twice in one day. They're getting bolder."

"I've noticed," Mace nodded. "We'll have to think of a way to pull them out into the open."

"Just don't think of it too quick," Cody sighed. "I have a feeling that I won't like it."

"You won't," Mace sighed as he went to the door. "I have to go talk to the others."

Cody nodded as he laid back down. This wasn't good. Dooku wanted him dead and he wasn't going to let anything stop, which ment someone else might get hurt in the process. Satine could've died and Obi-wan would not have forgiven him if she had.

"Cody's resting now," Mace said as he entered Satine's tent. Anakin, Rex and Ahsoka sat in chairs around a table while Satine sat on a couch. Obi-wan stood near the door, pouring drinks. "We need to think about what we're going to do."

"I know," Obi-wan sighed as he gave Satine a glass. "If we don't, someone will get hurt or even killed."

"We have men looking all through these woods, but they can't find a ship or even a hideout," Anakin growled. "Is Dooku really after Cody or is he trying to make us suffer?"

They all starred at Anakin, Dooku's real plan dawning on them,"He knows we would risk our lives for one of our own,"Ahsoka gasped.

"And he's going after Cody because he wouldn't just be hurting us, he'd be hurting a large amount of people," Obi-wan sat down next to Satine. "Why didn't we see it before?"

"Because we were worried about Cody," Mace sighed.

"We need to think of a safe way to end this, without anyone getting hurt," Rex said slowly.

"It's too late for that," Satine cut in. "Cody was shot today! We both were nearly killed! You are going to exhaust yourselves trying to protect him."

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Anakin said calmly.

"Cody has already done it," Meds said as he walked in. "He's missing, as well as his spare set of armor and his blaster."

 


	4. Chapter 4

"No one has found any trace of the Commander, sir," Echo saluted Obi-wan. Around them, the woods were growing dark as the sun set. Night was coming fast, too fast. Obi-wan looked around him as clones moved about the clearing. Not too far away, Mace was talking to the other Masters via a holo while Anakin, Rex and Satine looked over a map of the area.

"Thanks, Echo,"Obi-wan nodded before moving over to the others. "Nothing yet."

"He couldn't have gotten that far," Anakin growled. "None of the speeders were missing and there were no vehicles picked up in the area."

"Maybe we're missing something," Rex frowned, looking the map over again.

"I wish we knew what," Obi-wan sighed, masaging his forehead. He and Cody had fought together for the past year and Obi-wan had come to think of Cody as a friend and Obi-wan did not let his friends get killed.

Cody slowly came to. He had snuck out of the Med tent and quickly gotten his spare set of armor before leaving camp. No one else was going to get hurt because of him. He had gotten well away from the camp before he had realised he was being followed. When he had stopped, the being had attacked. Cody had held his own, but another being had attacked this one made of metal and he had been easily defeated. Now, he was chained to a wall and by the looks of it, it was underground. He tried to move his limbs, but it hurt. He could feel dried blood on the side of his face and wondered what they had done to him while he was out cold.

"Looks like the little clone is awake," a female voice sounded from the other side of the cave.

"Wonderful," a male vocie, slightly automated, answered.

_Oh, no_ , Cody thought as the beings stepped out of the shadows.

"Miss me, cloney?" Aurra smirked as she leaned agains the wall by him. "You tasted so much better this time. I'd like you to meet my friend, Durge."

Cody sized Durge up. He was like Greivous, only bulkier and more evil looking.  _I'm dead._

_"_ I really wish I could kill you right now," Durge wrapped a metal hand around Cody's neck." But Dooku wants you alive."

"But he didn't say anything about damaging you," Aurra smiled sweetly. "And since we have to wait for the Jedi to leave, we'll have plenty of time for fun."

"Do your worst," Cody hissed, hoping Obi-wan would be able to sense him.

Aurra smiled as she moved closer to him while Durge moved back into the shadows,"I thought you would never ask."

Obi-wan suddenly tensed, gripping the edge of the table as he closed his eyes. Visions of a dark, damp cave, shadowy figures, blood and a lot of pain filled his head before he got himself under control. Cody was in a lot of pain, but he had enough control over himself to use the link Obi-wan had set up between them. He was with two bounty hunter's, Aurra and...Durge. Obi-wan growled as Cody continued to use the link. He was underground, but where underground? Cody sent him one more image before he cut out, possibly uncouncious now and Obi-wan's heart grew clold. He looked up at the others, worry in his eyes,"I found Cody."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Obi-wan, could you tell us what we are looking for?" Anakin grumbled as he stumbled out of a bush. Rex sighed and kept going, too worried to laugh.

"A hole or a hatch or something leading underground," Obi-wan sighed. It had been two hours since Cody had used their link and it had been silent since, except for the occasional wave of pain.

"How about a drag trail?" Mace called and they all rushed over. Mace knelt next to a tree, pointing to where the grass had been pressed down. "It leads to that hole right over there."

Obi-wan rushed over, looking down the tunnel,"They went this way."

"They're farther in," Mace came to Obi-wan's side. "We'll go in first. Anakin and Rex, you follow close behind, but not too close."

"Alright," Anakin nodded as he and Rex moved to flank the hole. As Mace and Obi-wan moved out of earshot, Rex turned to Anakin,"There's blood, sir."

"I know," Anakin's face remained stoney.

* * *

"Obi-wan," Mace held Obi-wan back and looked him straight in the face. "He will be alright."

"I know," Obi-wan smiled weakly. "I just don't know how to deal with this. He's disobeyed me twice in one day, three times in the past four days. How am I suppose to punish him because he risked his life to keep all of us safe?"

"You just do what you think is best," Mace nodded and continued down the tunnel. "Take away his blaster for a few days or lock him in the med center for two weeks."

Obi-wan chuckled as he pulled out his lightsaber,"Maybe I will do both."

* * *

Cody slowly came to and groaned. He hurt everywhere and in some spots he had never hurt before. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Aurra's sneer or Durge's unblinking stare. What had he gotten himself into to?

"It seems your captive is awake," Durge's voice broke through the silence.

"I noticed,"Aurra's purr sent chills up Cody's spin. "Open your eyes, little clone, because this will be the last time you see us."

Cody slowly opened his eyes,"Why is that?"

"Because our employer is sending his own people to take care of you," Asajj smirked.

"Good for him," Cody spat out some blood from his mouth. "I was growing tired of you anyway."

"Oh, you are lippy, aren't you," Aurra sneered as she smacked Cody across the face. Cody shook his head a bit to clear, his eyes falling on the cave entrance. He could've sworn he had seen something move.

Durge noticed, too,"It seems Dooku's people are here."

"Do we work for Dooku?" a figure stepped out of the shadows, igniting a lightsaber.

"The last time I checked, we didn't work for anyone," another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"That's what I thought," Obi-wan smiled coldly.

"You go one step farther and he died,"Aurra pressed a pistol to Cody's chin. The pistol was jerked from her hand and landed in Mace's. Aurra stumbled back towards Durge, who just stood there.

"Now, will you come quietly or not?" Obi-wan growled.

"Not," Durge hissed as he wrapped an arm around Aurra and fired off a wrist rocket towards Cody. Obi-wan reached out and Cody was ripped off the wall as the wall exploded next to him. Cody looked up tp see Durge and Aurra flying away down another cave.

"What am I going to do with you?" Obi-wan knelt down next to Cody as Cody rolled onto his back.

"Put me in the med bay and lock the door," Cody groaned. "Did you have to pull that hard?"

"Yes," Obi-wan smiled slightly. "We have to get going. I fear that their backup may be here before ours."

"I thought Rex and I were your backups?" Anakin asked as he and Rex came in.

"You had to bring them?" Cody could barely stay awake.

"Let's get him out of here," Obi-wan went to lift Cody's shoulders up and he blacked out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Cody slowly woke to the sound of beeping. Beeping...a machine...Cody pushed back the fuzziness in his mind and slowly opened his eyes. He was in an all white room, covered in all white bandages under an all white blanket. The only colore was the tan of his hand on top of the blanket which was attached to an IV and the screens of the machines next to his bed. Cody sighed and closed his eyes. It hadn't all been a dream, it had really happened. Being shot, Satine almost getting killed, getting captured, getting tortured, Kenobi saving him, it was all real. He wondered how long he had been out. Hopefully not too long.

Silent voices reached his ears as the door to his room was opened. He opened his eyes and looked towards the noise to see Obi-wan and Mace entering the room. Mace nodded to him as he took a seat by the door while Obi-wan moved to his side,"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm drugged up," Cody grumbled. "How long have I been out?"

"About twelve hours or so, not too long,"Obi-wan sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Meds had you drugged for awhile so he could stitch you up in peace."

"I'm sorry," Cody looked down at the blanket, his one good hand fumbling with the material.

"It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's, it would be mine," Obi-wan chuckled at Cody's startled eyes. "I shouldn't have tried to protect you so much. I put more pressure on than I should have."

"But I was the one who let the bounty hunters find me and get at me," Cody asked, surprised.

"Because I was restricting you. You felt like you needed to do something and I wasn't letting you," Obi-wan answered calmly. "But that doesn't get you out of trouble."

"I figured as much," Cody sighed, laying his head back. "What's my punishment?"

"Well, seeing as Durge and Sing have taken you out for about a month, I would say that's punishment enough," Obi-wan glanced at Mace. "Do you think that is punishment enough?"

"I don't know, maybe something more," Mace glanced at Cody.

"You don't hear me argueing against it," Cody gave Mace a funny glance.

"Well, then, I think that is enough of a punishment," Mace nodded, smiling slightly.

"What happened?" Cody became suspicious of the two Jedi.

"Dooku," Obi-wan smiled. "Called us personally to inform us that if he ever saw you again, he would kill you, but he was through hunting you."

"Really?" Cody smirked. "Someone got in trouble, then."

"And someone needs to rest," Obi-wan stood, Mace following suit. Cody looked like he was going to argue, but Obi-wan sent him a look and he nodded, falling back. Obi-wan nodded as he left,"Get better, Cody."

"I will, sir," Cody nodded as the door closed. He sighed as he closed his eyes, Jedi were confusing, it was as simple as that. All he could do was just try to keep up.

 


End file.
